


It means nothing

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Camille confides in Aaron about Phillip questioning her relationship with Aaron
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt, Aaron Shutt/Phillip Watters, Camille Shutt/Phillip Watters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	It means nothing

“Phillip wants to know about us”Camille confides to Aaron 

“He’s just being nosy”Aaron mused 

“He thinks we’re together again”Camille didn’t really know what to say about Phillip approaching her 

“Well he’s being ridiculous”Aaron says 

“That’s exactly what I said”Camille tells him 

“We can’t question his orders but he can question us”Aaron rolled his eyes 

“Such a double standard”Camille agreed 

“I go out to dinner with you and everyone thinks that means something”Aaron says 

“It means nothing”Camille says


End file.
